teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Galvanize
"Galvanize" is the fifteenth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Eoghan O'Donnell and directed by Robert Hall. It is the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 20, 2014. Synopsis The twins are back in high school and look to join Scott's pack while a killer escapes from hospital for his next target in high school. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Doug Jones as William Barrow *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Brandon Boyce as Dr. Vandenburg Uncredited *Jonathan Buckhouse as Student *Damon Jackson as Danny's Ex Trivia *Barrow mentions to Kira the movie The Village of the Damned "not the remake, no one likes crappy remakes", ironic since this show was a remake of the 80's film starring Michael J Fox. Goofs *When Scott picks up the second piece of sushi the shot flashes to the parents then when it's back to Scott the sushi is no longer in his chopsticks - and not enough time has passed for him to eat it. *The gash on Scott's head keeps changing size and position. Connections *Mentioned in dialogue - Village of the Damned (1960) *Yoda mentioned - Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) Quotes :Stiles: You're an alpha, okay? You are the apex predator. Everyone wants you, you're like the hot girl that every guy wants. :Scott: I'm a hot girl? :Stiles: You are the hottest girl. :Scott: ...I'm a hot girl! :Isaac: Yes, you are. ---- :Chris: catching Allison and Isaac Allison. Can I see you in my office? Where I keep my guns. :him yelling :Chris: ANOTHER WEREWOLF? ---- :Stiles: Lydia Basically,it means that she can sense when someone's close to death. :Sheriff: Can she sense that I'm about to kill you? ---- :Scott: It's the middle of the night. :Stiles: Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday. So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two... :Scott: appears One :Stiles: ...I hate you. ---- :Barrow: Have you ever seen a movie called Village of the Damned? The original, not the remake, nobody cares about crappy remakes. ---- :Stiles: Wait here, all right? Just wait for the cops to come. :Lydia: Me? Wait, why? :Stiles: I only have one bat. ---- :Kira: Scott, what happened to your wasabi? :Scott: and coughing I thought it was guacamole. ---- :Aiden: When everyone we screwed over finds out we don't have a pack anymore, what do you think is gonna happen? We're dead on our own. :Ethan: That's still better than being back in high school. ---- :Lydia: Oh, no. I don't think so. There's no way you come back here after two weeks of nothing, with your cute little smile, the dark eyes, the brooding forehead, the muscles, and suddenly we're ripping each other's clothes off in Coach's office. No way. It's not gonna happen. :Aiden: Guidance office? :Lydia: Okay. ---- :Sheriff: Lydia said that he's still here. :Sheriff: Did she see him? :Stiles: Not exactly. No. Well, not at all actually. But she has a feeling. A supernatural feeling. :Sheriff: ...Lydia wasn't on the chessboard. :Stiles: She is now. :Sheriff: Kanima? :Stiles: Um, Banshee. :Sheriff: Oh, God. ---- :Noshiko: So, Scott, I'm sure that as a native Californian, you've eaten at some pretty impressive Japanese sushi restaurants. But I have to tell you that my husband is a superb chef. :Ken: Okay, we have hamachi, uni, ikura, and hirame. :Noshiko: You've never eaten sushi before, have you? :Scott: Is it all raw? :Ken: Not the rice. Soundtrack *It Hurts - Bad Bad Hats *Fever - Oh Mercy *Witchy Night - Nico Vega *Where I'm Headed - Cardiknox *Black Wayfarers - Cardiknox *Change - Churchill *The Beauty Surrounds - Houses *Bright - Echosmith *Heartattack - Lovett Category:Season Three Episodes